


Of Forgiveness

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentioned Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: What if Belle had found another way in 4A?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble story in years! I'm so excited!
> 
> Prompts from **[RumbellePrompts](http://rumbelleprompts.tumblr.com/)**. Inspired by the [Company](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=company+musical) musical.

_1\. Harry & Sarah: It’s the little things you do together_  
**fluff, domesticity, married life…**

By now Rumple trusts her to make his coffee, though he will always scrunch his nose and give her a glance of despair when he catches her adding a mound of sugar to her own cup.

"Must you ruin it, darling?"

Belle rolls her eyes and, taking advantage of their closeness as she hands him his cup, rises to her tiptoes and presses her lips against his with a loud smooch. "You're still sweeter," she informs him, trying not to giggle, and failing in the pretense.

Rumple smiles, giving a soft laugh of enchantment.

For that moment, everything is perfect.

 

 

_2\. Peter & Susan: Happily Divorce  
_ **a break up, divorce, separation, character death…**

Is everything over?

Belle stares at her husband, still in disbelief. "Must you really leave?" she asks, fingers playing nervously with the ends of her shirt. "We can... Oh, Rumple. I never meant--- Can't we...?"

His lips twist into a ghost of a smile. "I don't think it's forever," he says, bringing his hand up into a familiar gesture of comfort, but dropping it before there's contact. "I will forgive you, Belle. And maybe by then you'll have forgiven me for this too."

Belle swallows useless pleas.

And, just like he always did when he failed her, lets him go.

 

 

_3\. David & Jenny: Keeping up appearances_  
**mysteries, lies, secrets…**

For days Belle packs her suitcase first thing in the morning, ready to head to her own place above the library; but she hesitates before actually taking them. Leaving this ridiculously large Victorian house feels too much like walking out of their marriage as well.

In the evening her clothes return to the closet.

This is her home. _Their_ home.

It's her escape when people attempt to console her, angry on her behalf. "After all you did for him," they say, and, "You're better off, anyway."

Belle smiles, shakes her head. "It's all right," she says.

And lies, "I'm okay."

 

 

_4\. Paul & Amy: [Not] getting married today_  
**fear of weddings, of relationships, of commitment…**

Slowly, their ways start to cross about town. Belle suspects the coincidences are by design, but keeps quiet. Now they're picking their lunches at Mushu's, exchanging smiles when the staff hurriedly vacate the room to hide in the kitchen.

"We're not that bad," Belle says.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugs. "Better safe than sorry?"

Belle laughs before glancing at him, then licks her lips. "Well, since we're the only patrons - maybe we can pick their best table?"

He is leaning toward her, and Belle is confident he'll agree before he blinks and shakes his head. "Raincheck?"

Belle makes herself nod. "Of course."

 

 

_5\. Larry & Joanne: The bitter years_  
**things that went wrong over the years, the promises that were not kept, the heartbreaks…**

Memory potions are tricky. They delete specific events so that no magic can ever return a true recollection of it.

Most people never realize the difference.

But seldom does something important happen without consequences, and for someone used to tending the fragile webs of human behavior, it eventually becomes obvious that several tendrils lead to an empty space.

Rumpelstiltskin could have brushed aside Belle's tempering of his memories, if only the time under Zelena's control were missing. But those last months with Bae are gone too. Gone forever.

And that, much as he loves her, he finds difficult to forgive.

 

 

   6. April: Sex  
**sex, PWP, intimacy, physical touch…**

Belle wakes up with a gasp, swallowing a frustrated scream at the realization that the calloused hands caressing down her belly and the hot breath against her nipples was only a combination of memory and imagination.

She misses her husband during the day, and at night the temptation is almost too much. Get dressed and drive to the address he'd texted. Will he refuse, if she uses kisses instead of words? If they touch again, will he insist that he needs more time?

Belle doesn't know the answer, so she stays in her own bed and doesn't ask the questions.

 

 

_7\. Marta: Adventure_  
**journeys, dragon fighting, hidden treasures, far far away lands…**

Belle apologizes for bringing the sheriff along. Hesitates. An aborted attempt to hug ends in awkward smiles, and she finally hurries to his personal collection of books.

Meanwhile Rumpelstiltskin fetches the necessary ingredients. On the opposite side of the room.

"Wow," Emma breathes, startled, as she stares between the separated spouses. Suddenly rogue wolves aren't as interesting. "So _you_ are mad at her?"

"I'm not mad," Rumpelstiltskin grits out darkly.

Emma raises her eyebrows. "Oh yes. The soul of geniality, you are."

"None of your business, Miss Swan."

Emma looks at the pair again. Winces. "...and thank God for that."

 

 

_8\. Kathy: Marriage_  
**happy endings, weddings, proposals, stag parties…**

"You’d never have agreed," Belle says, facing him across the pawnshop counter. "I'm not sorry."

Rumpelstiltskin sighs. He's been in her position before, crossing lines and convincing themselves it was necessary. "I guess an apology would just be a pretty lie."

Belle looks him in the eye. Doesn't make the obvious observation: that he's told her plenty of pretty lies.

"I couldn't see you destroy yourself," Belle says instead. "What you were planning to do... Rumple, you would have ruined everything."

He chuckles. "That I believe."

"So... you forgive me?"

"Of course. Always."

It's not a wedding vow.

It's better.

 

 

_9\. Robert: True Love_  
**writer’s choice (fluff again)**

He has followed enough clues to understand that Baelfire himself would have done the impossible to make him forget the Sorcerer's Hat. He can't resent Belle for following what would have been his son's wishes, and once that realization settles, he allows himself to leave the past behind.

Belle is his future.

Belle is smiles and sweet touches, the off-tune soft humming as they prepare breakfast together, and the puzzled little frown on her face when she tastes his coffee.

"Whatever happened to black coffee being the only decent coffee?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughs, then reaches out to bring her closer. "I missed you that much."

 

The End  
23/02/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Please leave a comment! :)


End file.
